


00Q HEADCANNONS

by Hsquared



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2018, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsquared/pseuds/Hsquared
Summary: Just my take on the relationship between 007 and his quartermaster.





	00Q HEADCANNONS

00Q HEAD CANNONS

 

1) The difference between James and Bond is nonexistent for they are one and the same. You have to accept the man that loves you is also the man with a danger kink. Competent, deadly yet loving and gentle. You love him so much that it scares you because if you lost him, the world will not recover from your grief and wrath. The fact that he would do the same for you, has threatened that he would; Makes you feel safe, loved and valued. Something that no other partner did. You need him and that is something that you have come to terms with long ago. Your love won’t be a weakness no matter what others may say. Because the both of you know and learned, love is never a weakness.

 

2) Q looks young and is much younger than you. His youth, his enthusiasm for all things technical, mechanical and coding makes you feel alive like you have not felt before in a long time. Because those fields are constantly evolving, he is always pushing boundaries that seek to constrain and bind him. Seeing the thrill on his face, the high of achieving some goal that was deemed impossible after an all night coding session. It makes you fall in love with him. In his eyes, for those few moments, you see what it means to be alive. Something you thought you would never be after Vesper, after M. And you can never seem to mind being used as a living breathing sofa after the inevitable crash, because that trust is hard earned. Trust doesn’t come easily to men like the both of you. To have his and proof of that, makes you glad that you are alive. Happy. A feeling that you will burn the world to keep.

 

3) The reason why you don’t like anyone else guiding you through the comms is simple. Q’s voice is what that guides you home. He is home. You thought you would never have a home again after your parents died. You tried to make one with Vesper, was willing it to throw away Six and M (the one who rescued you when you needed it the most) for her. That lesson was drilled deep into your head and heart. When you met Q, it was like Vesper all over again. And you tried- every single thing you could think of, to stop yourself from falling for him. But it didn’t work. Some of the things you did to repulse him, drive him away. Things you are not proud of, won’t like to admit to, hurt you as much as him. But realizing that, _*he*_ hurts as much as _*you*_ makes all the difference. That you could a _*home*_ was baffling to you. No matter what some people around Six might say, you know yourself well enough. Know that people don’t choose _*homes*_ from other people whose hands are bloodied, whose past look like a war zone. But he did. And that’s when you learned, _*home*_ is cold feet wrapped around yours in the early morning under the covers. Is the Q mug full of tea regardless of the time of day. Is his voice guiding you back to him. Knowing that he is doing everything possible for you to come back to him, alive. That’s when you learn that the lesson that Vesper taught you was wrong. ***HOME*** as a person is perfect so long as it is the right one. And that’s why you will never let him go.


End file.
